


A Dream From Far Away

by TheSeer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Implied Backstory, Mental connection, Other, Pronoun Switching, genderfluid pidge, post-Season 1, theoretically not a one-shot but I am bad at continuing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeer/pseuds/TheSeer
Summary: The Lions and their Paladins are scattered… but one by one, they discover that the power of the Lions extends down into the spirit, and somehow they are still connected.





	

Katie walked through a city she didn’t know. The buildings were too small and the sky was too big and the paint on the houses was too bright. There were no parks or nice shops. A lot of people looked poor, and some of them looked hungry.

She looked down, and saw that she was a child. Maybe ten. Apparently this was the sort of place where one was a child. It didn’t seem like a very nice place to be a child, but here she was.

Well, as a child, Katie had mostly climbed things, and so it was here. She climbed a big flower pot (with no flowers in it, though it was warm) and then up to a brick wall, and then down to a mostly-empty parking lot, where there was a boy. He was sitting on the ground, with his back to the wall, and he was much too skinny.

“Hi,” Katie said, dropping down from the wall next to him.

“Hey,” the boy said.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Nothing.” He looked up at her, and said, “My name’s John.”

“Pfft!” Katie covered her mouth with the back of her hand, but it didn’t help. “Hahaha! No, it’s not!”

The boy hunched up smaller. This boy, of all boys, should not be small; that was wrong. “… shut up, man.”

Katie sat down beside him. “It’s okay. You don’t have to lie.”

“… Mom calls me Ho’okano. But white kids don’t like it sometimes.”

“I like it,” she said. “I’m Katie.” He gave her an odd look, and she realized she’d never actually told him that name. Not sure whether to break the scene, she compromised on, “Sometimes my brother calls me Pidge,” which was sort of true – she’d gotten the name from a game the two of them had played, when they were both younger even than she looked now.

“Oh, Pidge,” said Ho’okano – Hunk – in a tone of anachronistic recognition. “Hey, buddy. Are we dreaming?”

“Sort of,” Katie said, “but not really. It’s different. What is this place?”

“St. Claire, Minnesota,” Hunk said ruefully. “Home sweet home.”

“You’re from Minnesota?”

“Well, my folks are from Oahu, but there’s not as much Oahu as there used to be. A lot of us moved to the mainland.” Katie had a vague memory of a social studies class, where this had been described in more disturbing terms. It wasn’t important now. “Hey, what’s this?”

“What… how!” Hunk was rifling through a bag – Katie’s bag, that she hadn’t even known she’d been carrying. She probably hadn’t been.

“It’s pretty.” It was a memory, of a sunbeam coming through the window in the house in Cambridge, crossing Katie’s face as she stretched out in bed. It must have been summer, or a Saturday.

“It’s mine!” She snatched the bag back, and reached for the memory. (She couldn’t have told you what it looked like, to see one of her own memories in her friend’s too-small hands, but that’s what it was.)

“You’re pretty,” Hunk said, holding it up where he could see it against the cloudy Minnesota sky, and out of her reach. “I usually just think boys are pretty, but you’re pretty and it turns out you’re a girl.”

Katie blushed. He definitely would not have said that if he’d been really awake. “Hunk, focus.” He looked at her vaguely. “Okay, um… look.” She looked around – it was always somewhere in line of sight, when she went places like this. “There. Under that blue car. See it?”

“It’s a cat. Grey, green eyes… wait…”

“And…” If Hunk was here, there should be another one. “… there, on the wall.” She pointed the other direction. This one was a big burly longhair, with white fur that shaded to yellow underneath and golden eyes.

“Oh!” Yeah, that got him. “I’m a leg!”

“Yeah, that’s it. You with me now, Hunk?”

He was much more like his right size and age, now. “Yeah, I think so. Are we dreaming?” he asked again.

“Not really. It’s more like a vision or a mental space. We’re connected through our Lions.” She pointed at the two cats, green- and yellow-eyed.

“Where are you?” Hunk sat up straight. “Where are you guys? After the rescue mission – I’ve been looking, I…”

“Calm down,” Pidge said. “I’m okay. But I got thrown way off course when that wormhole destabilized. I’m about five hundred thirty light years to the galactic west of Arus.”

“What about the others?”

“I’m alone. I think we got scattered. You’re the first one I’ve made contact with, even here. I saw Keith once, I think, but I couldn’t catch him.”

“Oh.” He took a long breath, and then another. This probably didn’t change his actual blood chemistry, but it still worked to calm him down a bit. “And that stuff I was saying,” he began.

“What stuff?” Pidge said, as though he didn’t remember. It wouldn’t be fair to remember, if Hunk hadn’t meant to say it.

Hunk hesitated, and then said, “Yeah, okay. Here.” He held out the memory.

“You know what?” Pidge said. “Keep it. I’ve got more.” Hunk looked, and when he was sure Pidge was serious, slowly curled up his hand, pressing the memory to his chest. “Maybe it’ll help us meet up again, in here. Or even out there.”

“A wormhole would help more, though.”

“Pff. Yeah, no kidding. Well, we can talk at least. Maybe we can come up with a plan.”

So they sat a while – in their armor, now, the Yellow Paladin and the Green – in a dream of a parking lot of a grocery store in Minnesota, and talked about finding each other.


End file.
